Total Drama VLogs - Justice League
by TDI Charlie Brown
Summary: Bridgette is upset with Geoff's change in attitude ever since they started hosting the Aftermath show. Deciding she needs a distraction from him, she discovers that Noah and Cody are hosting their own online show in which they discuss their favorite animated show of all time: Justice League. Bridgette joins the two and the newest online series is under way!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Here's a little project I've decided to work on whenever I get writer's block just to keep the creative juices flowing. Also a way I can discuss my personal favorite animated show with you, the readers, in hopes you check it out if you haven't already. **

**Plot – Bridgette is fed up with Geoff's egotistical attitude during the aftermath show and the two have a big fight. As she cries over the situation and contemplates whether she still want to be with him or not, she suddenly hears the voices of Noah and Cody in the room next door. As she snoops on the two, she discovers that they're hosting their own web show. Thinking that Bridgette would be a valid asset to their show because of her great hosting abilities and popularity with the fans, they invite her to join them in hosting. The result is Bridgette being introduced to the two boy's favorite animated show of all time and going over each episode with them on their show. That show being... JUSTICE LEAGUE! What will Geoff think when he learns that his ex is hanging out with the two instead of him? What kind of friendship will the three have as they bond? Will any other TD contestants want in?**

(This takes place during Total Drama Action. WARNING: Geoff will be depicted as the egotistical guy he was in TDA, but will slowly work to redeem himself. Noah/Bridgette/Cody friendship)

Chapter 0 – Introduction

Bridgette sat in her bedroom, seething over what had just happened. Ever since she and Geoff had agreed to host the Total Drama Aftermath show, something had changed in Geoff. And not for the better. For the utter worse. Instead of being the fun, loving, carefree gentleman she knew he could be, he had turned into some kind of egotistical, cruel, mean-spirited jerk that wanted to torture the guests on the show just for ratings.

'He's become another Chris McLean,' she angrily thought to herself. 'I didn't agree to host a show just to become another Chris Mclean! I wanted to show the world that there is such a thing as a fair, decent, kind hearted host that could bring out the best in the contestants! Not this! Not...'

She punched her pillow in frustration. It was just too much for her to take in at once. She hated what fame had done to Geoff. And she felt like she was losing her best friend to the lifestyle of the smarmy, sadistic host that she had to endure back on Wawanakwa. As she thought about this, a few tears fell out of her eyes.

Ten minutes later, she could hear two voices coming from the room next door. She ignored them for awhile, figuring it wasn't anything important. But ten minutes later, the two voices were still talking loudly. As she listened, she couldn't help but notice that the voices sounded very opinionated and passionate about whatever they were discussing.

Finally, curiosity got the best of the surfer girl. She got out of her bed, dressed in her signature blue hoodie and jean shorts, and went outside to the room next door. She could hear the voices still talking passionately about something. At times, they seemed to be content with what the other was saying. Then at times, they seemed to argue about the topic at hand.

Finally, the surfer knocked on the door. She had to know what was going on.

"Oh great!" came one voice angrily. "I thought you put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door!"

"Yeah. Because after what happened on season one, that won't lead to any assumption from anyone who knows that we're sharing a room," the other voice replied sarcastically.

"Uh... well... okay, that's a good point," the first voice replied.

"I'll stop the camera if you go see who it is."

Bridgette could hear footsteps coming to the door. The sound of the door unlocking could be heard and soon, the door opened up. Standing there was the small geek from The Screaming Gophers that she hadn't seen much of since they were on opposite teams back on season one.

"Oh. It's just Bridgette," Cody called back into the room.

"Well, ask her what she wants! We've got to get back to work!" came the other voice.

"Fine! Keep your shoes on!" the geek retorted.

Cody them put on his most charming smile and turned his attention back to the beautiful surfer girl standing before him.

"So... is there anything I can do for you?" she asked smoothly.

"Uh... Cody was it?" she asked.

"The one and only."

"Um... right. Anyways, I'm sorry to interrupt. But I just heard you two talking for some time in here and I was just wondering what you guys were doing is all."

"Oh. Sorry about that," Cody apologized. "We didn't know you could hear us through the walls."

Cody then turned his attention back into the room.

"Hey Noah! We're gonna have to lower our voices!" he called. "Bridgette here says that she can hear us through the walls."

"So tell her to get some headphones and listen to her Beach Boys while we do this or something," Noah called back.

"I'm not gonna tell her to do that! That would blow any chance of her going out on a date with me if I ever asked her!"

"I think those chances were blown when she started dating Geoff," Noah retorted. "Now get in here! Let's finish this already!"

"Fine! Fine! Just hold on a second! I can't be rude to a lady, you know!"

"I can and will if you don't hurry back in here!"

Cody then turned back to Bridgette and put on his best smile once more.

"Sorry about him. Once he gets his mind on something, it's hard for him to get his mind off of it."

By now, Bridgette was all kinds of confused. Maybe if she had interacted with the Screaming Gophers a little more, she would understand the situation a little better. But she pushed these thoughts out of her head for the time being.

"What are you two doing in there anyway?" she asked.

"Well, it was supposed to be a secret project. But I can't keep a secret from a lady, so I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone else."

Bridgette nodded her head, unsure what she was getting herself into.

"Okay then. You see, Noah and I have decided to start our own web series in which we discuss some of our favorite animated television programs."

"You mean cartoons?" Bridgette asked.

"No, not cartoons. Animated programs. They seem like cartoons, but they're not."

"What's the difference?"

Cody, not wanting to look like an idiot in front of a beautiful girl, stammered to think of an explanation. In truth, he knew there wasn't a difference between the two terms. He just thought that calling it an animated program sounded a lot cooler and more adult than the word 'cartoon'.

"There is no difference Cody! We're watching cartoons!" came the irritated voice of Noah. "There! Now that I've made you look uncool in front of the hot girl, can you please get back in here so we can finish this? I'd like to go to sleep before dawn, you know."

"In a minute!" Cody angrily retorted.

The geek slowly turned back to Bridgette, looking somewhat embarassed.

"Uh... yeah, he's kinda right," he admitted. "But what can I say? I never outgrew cartoons. There's just something about them I love."

Bridgette looked at the smaller geek and couldn't help but chuckle at how nervous he looked now that he had come clean about his guilty pleasure.

"Well, now that I've embarrassed myself in front of another beautiful lady, I'll bid you good night."

But before he could shut the door, Bridgette stopped him by placing her hand on the door.

"Hey, come on now. You don't have to be ashamed for liking cartoons," she assured him.

"R-Really?" Cody stammered. This was a first for him: a beautiful blonde girl supporting his love for animation.

"Yes. Really," she reassured. "I'm not sorry for my love of surfing or of the sea. So why should you be ashamed for liking something that makes you happy?"

"Because this hobby will never land him a date with a cute girl ever," Noah answered.

"Hey! Just because you don't care to find someone, doesn't mean I don't!" Cody replied.

"Cody, the only thing I care about is getting this video finished before the next ice age comes around! Now please get in here!"

Cody grumbled in frustration. Sure, Noah was his best friend. But did he have to get so sarcastic and pushy when he wanted to get something done? Probably not, but that was the kind of person Noah was.  
"Well, I guess I should get back in there and finish this before he blows a gasket. We'll try to keep our voices down," Cody said.

But before Cody could shut the door, Bridgette found herself once again stopping him.

"Uh... did you want something else?" Cody asked.

"Well... this might sound crazy, but... is it okay if I watch you guys make this video?"

Cody quirked an eyebrow at this. He wasn't sure why she would want to watch two guys geek talk into a camera. But at the same time, he wasn't about to turn away a girl as hot as Bridgette from entering his bedroom.

"I just need something to take my mind off of... other things for awhile," she explained.

"Geoff, huh?"

The surfer girl nodded in silence. The geek could tell that just mentioning his name hurt her at this point in time. So, being one that was always looking to make friends with a beautiful lady, he invited her in.

Upon entering the room, Bridgette could see that the two boys were taking this little side project of their very seriously. Not only did the have a camera set up on a stand, but they also had lighting and other production items in the room with them. Noah had finished adjusting one of the lights when he turned around.

"Uh... why is she in here?" he asked.

"She just wants to watch us make this video," Cody explained.

Noah grumbled again. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you to ask a girl to leave. That is impossible for you to do."

"Oh come on! Tell me you wouldn't invite someone as lovely, beautiful, caring, and in need of distraction as Bridgette here."

"I could and I will," Noah retorted immediately.

"Oh come on Noah! I just want to see what you guys are up to," Bridgette pleaded. "I could-"

"Really use the distraction. Yeah, I heard. So why don't you go to the beach or something?"

"Because the only other person that would have gone to the beach with me was Geoff before..."

Bridgette's voice trailed off once more. Sensing the pain in her voice, Cody patted her back in comfort. Noah, who was determined to make her leave, now found himself feeling sympathy for the surfer girl. True, he didn't know what it was like to go through a hard time in a relationship like this. But he could only imagine that it hurt Bridgette badly. Especially since she and Geoff had been so close.

"... all right! You win!" he cried out suddenly. "Just don't turn on the waterworks or I might start crying too!"

"Thanks Noah," Bridgette thanked.

Minutes later, Bridgette watched from Cody's bed as the two boys went back to setting up the equipment (Cody had insisted that she sit on his bed). Cody worked on setting up the computer for recording perfection while Noah made sure the lighting and camera angle were just perfect. If their videos were going to be an internet sensation, then everything had to be just right.

"So... what show are you guys going to be making a video about?" Bridgette asked.

Noah was too busy setting things up to acknowledge her. Cody, on the other hand, was never too busy to entertain a lady. "Oh, just one that we both really love," he replied.

"One that stars a lot of hot girls?" Bridgette asked slyly.

"... now why didn't we think of that?" Cody asked Noah.

"Because we don't want our videos to be the same as ninety percent of the other videos on the internet," Noah dryly replied.

This caused a chuckle from Bridgette. As she adjusted herself on the bed, she noticed some DVD's that were laying on Noah's bed. She reached over and grabbed one of the cases. The case read 'THE COMPLETE JUSTICE LEAGUE COLLECTION'.

"Super heroes, huh? Is this the first show you two are going to make videos about?" she asked.

Noah simply nodded as he adjusted the settings on the camera so the lighting was just right.

"Interesting," she said as she studied the case. "I've heard of Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman. But I've never heard of this incarnation of the comics before."

"Then milady, you are truly missing out," Cody replied as he walked over to his bed and sat next to the surfer. "'Justice League' is more than just another animated series of super heroes kicking major butt! It is also one of the most compelling, deep, and exciting series not only in animation, but also television in general."

"But hasn't something like this been done before?" Bridgette asked. "I mean, I remember staying at my cousin's house when I was little and we saw this show called 'Super Friends' from the late 70's. Wasn't that about Superman and his friends battling together too?"

"I wouldn't touch that show with a thirty-nine and a half foot pole," Noah replied. "If I wanted to see a half hour of boring dialogue that used the same clips of animation over and over again, I would watch something from Filmation Studios."

"Okay then, Mr. Know-it-all. What's the difference between the two?" Bridgette asked.

"Where do I begin?" Noah sarcastically asked. "First and obviously, the animation is top notch compared to that lame 70's version. Second and more importantly, the show doesn't just focus on good guys beating up the bad guys. It also focuses on the psychological battles the members of the Justice League have with themselves and the social battles they endure with society. There's actual character development and we get a better understanding of each character's psyche and mentality towards life. Their political views. Sociological views. Their moral beliefs. Even religious ones here and there. It's focused more on how each character sees the world and how they use not only their skills to solve problems, but their beliefs. It's a fascinating character study on each of the DC super heroes."

Bridgette stared at Noah for a few seconds in awe. She then turned her attention back to the DVD case holder. 'Can one silly cartoon show really provide social commentary on those levels?' she asked herself. Now she was intrigued.

"Um... can I ask you two something?"

"Sure thing," Cody said.

"If you must," Noah reluctantly agreed.

"I was just thinking: I've never seen this show before. And I'd really like something to take my mind off... current things right now. Plus, I'm told after hosting the Aftermath show, I have a knack for broadcasting and hosting. So... maybe I can help you guys out with this?"

"How could you help us talk about something you've never seen?" Noah asked. He didn't like the idea of an outsider trying to budge her way into his project.

"Noah! Let's hear her out," Cody pleaded. He on the other hand was excited that a girl was offering to be a part of one of his projects. "What did you have in mind Bridgette?"

"Well, I was thinking..."

_**BEAUTY AND THE GEEKS VLOGS  
Justice League – Chapter 000**_

_The title screen faded to a shot of Bridgette sitting in the middle of Cody and Noah on a couch that was located in the geek's hotel room._

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! I'm Bridgette from Total Drama Island and Action! I'm joined by fellow Total Drama Island contestants Cody and Noah! And we would like to welcome you all to a new web series that we have entitled: BEAUTY AND THE GEEKS VLOGS!" the surfer girl announced energetically.

"The title was my idea!" Cody proudly admitted.

"I'm not amused," Noah said. "And why is Bridgette announcing? I thought we agreed that we were going to do most of the talking."

"Because she's good at this," Cody replied. "And besides, she's got a huge fan base so that might help increase the number of views this series will get."

"I just want to talk about something I'm passionate about," Noah retorted. "If you want an increase in views, just talk about ponies or something."

Noah and Cody glared at one another, clearly annoyed with the other. Sensing the tension, Bridgette used her hosting skills to diffuse the situation. She faked a laugh and put an arm around each of the two boys she was sitting between.

"And these are our loveable geeks ladies," She spoke with the same enthusiasm as before. "Anyways, you're all probably wondering what this series is all about. Well, to fill you in, I'll hand things over to my two co-hosts. Take it away Cody and Noah."

"Thanks Bridgette," Cody spoke, blushing somewhat from Bridgette having her arm around him. "So this is a series that takes a look at a form of media that Noah and I both discovered we're extremely passionate about: animation!"

"In this series, we're going to be taking a deeper look into some animated series that we feel are more than just generic cartoon shows that most people think about when they hear the word 'animation'. We're here to talk about how this art form can go deeper into psychological and sociological studies than most people give the media credit for."

"Noah will be covering that area of the discussion," Cody explained. "I on the other hand will be discussing the more fun side of it! The humor, the action, the drama, the plot, etc."

"And I too will be adding my two cents on the medium as an outsider," Bridgette explained. "And the first animated series that we would like go over with you the viewers is a show that both Cody and Noah have claimed to be one of the greatest animated series of all time... Justice League!"

The screen then changed to a nifty animated sequence that ended with the Justice League poster being hoisted on top of a grand pillar that was surrounded by an almost heavenly light.

"This show has it all!" Cody excitedly proclaimed. "Action! Romance! Comedy!"

"A study of each character's psyche. An analysis of what it truly means to be a hero. How one's morals can conflict with the norms set by our society," Noah added.

"As you can tell by these two, they truly are passionate about this show," Bridgette said. "However, I myself have never seen the show. In fact, I didn't even hear of it until recently. But Noah and Cody here insist that I am missing out on something special. So Cody here has generously allowed me to borrow his copy of the complete series of the show so I can watch it."

"...because that's the kind of guy I am ladies,"Cody interrupted. "Remember that ladies if you're looking for a boyfriend. After all, I am single."

"Thank you for reminding them," Noah dryly retorted.

"Anyways," Bridgette said, clearing her throat as to regain control of the show, "our premise is this: while we're waiting for the next Aftermath show and while Total Drama Action is happening, I'll be watching this show. Probably one episode a day because... well, that's all I can stand before I HAVE to go outside. And then the three of us will come on here and discuss the show one episode at a time. Again, I will provide commentary as an outsider coming into the show."

"I'll be the play-by play guy," Cody happily reminded the audience.

"And I'll be the analyst I guess," Noah mentioned.

"So we hope you guys enjoy this series of videos that again, as requested by my co-host Cody here, will be entitled...

_**Total Drama Presents:  
BEAUTY AND THE GEEKS VLOGS!**_

END

Bridgette was escorted to her room by both Noah and Cody.

"Thanks you two," Bridgette said as she gave each boy a quick hug of appreciation.

"No problem," Cody happily replied.

"Yeah. Sure. Just make sure you hold up your end of the agreement. One episode a day."

"No sweat guys," she replied as she held the Complete Justice League set up for both to see. "Besides, this could be fun to do."

"I know I'm excited," the tech geek agreed.

Noah still looked skeptical. But he had to agree: the surfer girl hosted the show a lot better than he ever could have. Maybe her being there would serve as an advantage after all.

Bridgette bid the two boys good night as the three each made their way into their own rooms. As Bridgette entered her room, she saw that her roommate Courtney had returned. She was texting vigorously again.

'Probably trying to get a hold of her lawyers,' Bridgette thought. She wanted to speak to her friend. But judging how intense her face was, she decided to leave the CIT alone for the time being.

She placed the Justice League DVD set onto the nightstand by her bed, changed into her sleepwear, and crawled under her covers for a good nights rest.

**A/N -So there you have it guys! What do you think of this idea? Interested? Let me know and I may do more.**

BTW, I won't be updating this story every DAY like mentioned in the "video". This is just something I'll work on when I get writer's block. Again, just to keep the creative juices flowing. And each chapter won't just be an analysis of each episode of Justice League. There will also be minor plots going on with the Total Drama cast with the review of each episode near the middle of the chapters.

Also, Beauty and the Geeks Vlogs is just a working title. If anyone has any ideas for what the show could be called, I'm open to suggestions. Feel free to share them with via PM or in the reviews.

TDI Charlie Brown


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 001 - Secret Origins**

"No! That is unacceptable! By the time you carry out that plan, the season will be finished and it'll be too late and that is simply unacceptable! I don't care what it takes, but find a loophole in those contracts! A clause! Anything! I don't care how you do it but do it! And do it now!"

Courtney crushed her cell phone in her hand as she growled in frustration. She had been on the phone all morning with her lawyers trying to find a way to get on Total Drama Action. In fact, she had been on the phone with the same lawyers for the past two months trying to come up with something. That was one thing about Courtney that no one could fault her for: when she wanted something, she pursued it until it was hers. Although many people didn't care for how she pursued it.

Courtney cried out in frustration once again. Not only was she going to have to wait another day for the lawyers to come up with something that would work immediately, but now she was going to have to get another phone. She plopped down on her bed, seething. Determined to have her way, Courtney would become a contestant on Total Drama Action one way or another.

Courtney's thoughts were interrupted when the door to her hotel room opened. Courtney looked up and saw her blonde, ocean loving roommate enter the room with her surfboard under her arms.

"Hey Courtney," Bridgette greeted her.

"Hi Bridgette," Courtney greeted in return, though not as cheerfully.

"Still having trouble with the lawyers?"

"Well, that's what happens when I go with the lowest bidders, I suppose."

Bridgette placed her surfboard on the wall next to her bed. She had been out to the ocean for the most part of the day. It was the one place that made her happy. Not to mention it was the perfect getaway from Courtney when she was yelling on the phone.

"So, how was the sea?" Courtney asked, changing her tone to a more pleasant one.

"It was good," Bridgette replied. "The waves weren't as big as I was hoping. But the smell of the sea salt air and the feeling of pure, white sand between your toes is more than enough to make it worth while."

"Well, I'm glad you had a good time. How about Geoff?"

The expression on the surfer's face changed drastically at the mention of her boyfriend's name.

"He... he said that he didn't have time," she sighed. "He said something about a meeting with some dermatologist and hair experts for his appearance during the next Aftermath show."

"Ugh! What has come over that man?" Courtney exclaimed. "Why on earth is he turning down a day at the beach with you for some silly hair appointment?! You would think he and Justin switched brains or something!"

"I know. Don't remind me," the surfer sighed again.

Bridgette wished that her roommate hadn't brought up the issue. The more she thought about it, the more her heart ached to have the fun-loving, carefree Geoff she came to love on Wawanakwa back again. But the more he obsessed with this Aftermath show, the more it seemed she was losing him.

But she didn't have time to wallow in self-pity. She would just have to deal with him another time. After all, if he wasn't going to pay attention to her, why should she worry about him so much? Besides, she had other things to worry about. Like recording the first episode of the new web series she had started with Cody and Noah.

Pushing these thoughts out of her head, she grabbed Cody's DVD set of Justice League and popped the first disc back into her portable DVD player to resume where she had left off.

Courtney finished cleaning up the remains of her cell phone and sat down on her bed once more. the sound of explosions being heard from Bridgette's DVD player caught her attention. Curiosity taking control of her, she leaned over Bridgette's shoulder to see what she was watching. She was surprised to see Bridgette of all people watching an animated series of super heroes.

"Bridgette? Are you seriously watching THAT?"

"Mhmm," Bridgette replied, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Bridgette... that's for kids!" Courtney retorted with a hint of disgust in her voice. "I mean, I would expect someone like Cody to watch that! Not you!"

"Well, Cody DID lend it to me."

"What!? When did you see HIM?!"

"Last night. He offered it to me saying it was good, so I thought I'd give it a chance."

"And you believed him?!"

"It's not bad Courtney," Bridgette admitted. "It's actually a lot more than you'd think. Don't judge it just because it's a cartoon show about super heroes. It's actually got some very adult themes in it and..."

"Sorry Bridgette. But I just can't bring myself to accept that something so... CHILDISH... could do that."

"Courtney..." Bridgette tried to argue. But the CIT wasn't about to hear any of it.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have more important matters to attend to. Definitely more important than some ridiculous cartoon show. And if I were you, I wouldn't waste my time with that nonsense and try to find something else to occupy your time with... like finding a way to get Geoff out of this ego trip he's on!"

And without another word, the CIT left the room to go purchase another phone.

Bridgette huffed in frustration. it was bad enough Courtney was such a pompous, selfish individual at times. But to say that bringing Geoff out of his ego state rested solely on her shoulders was a little mean. After all, it wasn't Bridgette's fault that her boyfriend had let fame get to his head.

But alas, she did miss the old Geoff... very dearly.

Bridgette shook these thoughts out of her head. There wasn't anything she could do until he returned from his appointments anyways. And besides, she had a promise to keep to Noah and Cody. A promise that she was determined to live up to.

* * *

Later that night, Bridgette made her way to Noah and Cody's room. She knocked on the door and Noah was the one to greet her this time.

"So you decided to follow through then. I have to admit, I didn't think you would," he chuckled.

"And what makes you say that?" she questioned with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Oh, nothing bad," he quickly replied. "I just didn't think someone like you would be interested in something like this."

"Someone like me?" her expression and tone didn't change.

"You know. Miss popular. The athletic, pretty one. The one all the girls want to be like and the one all the boys want to date. I thought you'd lose interest after the first episode."

Bridgette's expression softened a little after hearing this. It was refreshing to be complimented again. Even though she was kind of irritated of Noah treating her like a stereotypical surfer girl.

"Well, I can be quite surprising," she retorted as she poked Noah's chest with a sly grin on her face. "As you will see when you hear what I have to say about the first episode."

"I look forward to your analysis... outsider," Noah replied with a grin of his own.

The bookworm led the surfer into the room. Inside, Cody had everything all set up and was ready to go.

"Okay guys! Ready when you are!" he said excitedly.

"You sure you're ready for this Malibu?" Noah teased. "If you want out, this is your last chance."

Bridgette grinned at the two geeks.

"Let's do this," she cooly replied.

* * *

_**BEAUTY AND THE GEEKS VLOGS  
EPISODE 001 - SECRET ORIGINS**_

_"Hello ladies and gentlemen!" Bridgette greeted the intetnet. "Welcome to the first installment of the Beauty and the Geeks Vlogs. Joining me once again are my co-hosts: Play-by-play commentator and technologically skilled artisan Cody and media to life analyst fan of literature Noah!" _

_"Hey everyone!" Cody greeted. _

_"Hi," Noah dryly said. _

_"As we mentioned in the introduction episode, we will go over the animated series Justice League," Bridgette reminded the audience. "So to start, we've seen the first story arc of the series. The three parter that started the series, 'Secret Origins'. And to start things off, we'll have Cody explain to you what this episode was about." _

_"Well Bridgette," the geek began, "basically the first three episodes, as you mentioned, is how the entire series begins. It's pretty much how the seven members of The Justice League came to meet and form the group. And that group consists of Superman (obviously), Batman (Undoubtedly), Wonder Woman (thankfully), Green Lantern (Not shockingly), Flash (Expectedly), Hawkgirl, and The Martian Manhunter." _

_"Yes. I agree with Cody that the first five were pretty obvious and I knew who they were from when I saw Super Friends at my cousin's house," Bridgette said " But I don't remember Hawkgirl or the Martian Manhunter that well." _

_"I acutally liked that element," Noah interrupted. "Instead of a gigantic group that had a lot of heroes with the main emphasis on the first five you mentioned, they reduced the group down to just seven. Yes, they included the five heroes that are arguable the most popular in the DC universe. But I loved how they give just as much emphasis on two lesser known heroes of the DC universe, thus putting them on par with the more popular members of the group. It makes us feel like we should know who these two are and that we should have the same respect for them as we do Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and The Flash." _

_"Indeed," Bridgette agreed. "That's exactly how I felt watching the first episode: that all seven are equal and that this group of heroes wouldn't be complete if even one of them wasn't there. All seven play an important role... like the Magnificent Seven or the Seven Samurai." _

_"Hey now. No getting off subject," Cody said. "Anyways, the story begins with Batman and Superman inspecting unusual activity at a planetarium where the scientists are not what they seem to be. Here, we get the usual super heroes teaming up to take out the bad guys. But something interfere's with Superman's concentration and the Man of Steel and The Dark Knight are both stunned, allowing the scientists to escape. When they recover, Superman offers to aid Batman in his inspection of weird signals that have appeared at random planetarium. However, Batman, being the loner he is, refuses the help insisting he works on his own. Superman gives him a device to contact him should he change his mind." _

_"Now before I say this, I'll remind all the viewers out there that I'm an outsider to this show. So please be gentle and keep that in mind when I give my opinion on this," Bridgette reminded the audience. _

_"Bridgette, need I remind you that half the people watching our show are a bunch of geeks and nerds who would attempt to rip a redwood tree out of the ground with their bare hands if a pretty girl asked them to?" Noah sarcastically said. _

_"Noah!" _

_"Actually, he's right," Cody sheepishly said. "I attempted to lift three hundred pounds once to impress a cute girl. Couldn't move my back for a week." _

_Bridgette and Noah stared at the geek, somewhat startled and shocked that Cody would admit to something like this. But knowing his history on the show, it didn't surprise them that he would do something like this. _

_"Anyways, getting back to my point," said Bridgette, regaining control of the show, "I was kinda shocked that Batman would turn down help from Superman of all people. Superman! The mightiest hero of all!" _

_"That's just the kind of person Batman is," Noah replied. "Batman and Superman are like oil and water (sorry for the imagery Bridgette): one is embracing of humanity and works to protect it with the help of anyone that is willing to offer it and the other is a loner that doesn't trust people who does what he does in hopes that no one will have to go through the suffering he had to endure while he was a child." _

_"Oh," Bridgette quietly replied. "I guess I should do a little more homework on the matter before the next episode, huh?" _

_"That would help," Noah agreed. _

_"But getting back to the plot," Cody spoke. "The next scene shows Superman appearing at the nation's capital to speak at a union meeting that calls for the disarming of all the planet's nuclear weapons. The speaker insists that with Superman on their side, there is no need for the weapons anymore and that they can rely on the man of steel to resolve any problems that the earth might face. Superman, being the hero he is, fully embraces the idea and ensures the people of the world that he is up to the task. The majority of people agree and Superman disarms all the nuclear missiles of the world." _

_"A lovely idea, don't you agree?" Bridgette sighed happily. "No more weapons of mass destruction; no more threats of nuclear war; no more having to rely on sacrificing innocent lives to resolve a conflict... isn't the idea wonderful?" _

_"Indeed, but totally unrealistic," Noah replied. "As clear in what happens next." _

_"Very true my friend," Cody complimented. "Not long after Superman disarms the weapons, the earth is attacked by an alien insurgency that wants to destroy the entire human race so that it can manifest the earth for its own. The armies around the world can't seem to bring the creatures down. Even Superman and Batman have trouble dealing with the threat." _

_"Which brings up a question I had," the surfer girl interrupted. "Why does Superman have trouble with these things? I mean, isn't he supposed to be invulnerable?" _

_"Well Bridgette, you would have had to of done your research to understand," Noah explained. "But Superman gets a lot of his power from the sun. And with the aliens releasing a thick cloud to block out the sun, that weakens Superman a little, thus making him more vulnerable." _

_"Oh," Bridgette whispered. "I guess I have a lot to learn about these guys, huh?" _

_"I'll say," the bookworm grunted. _

_"And you'll get to know a lot about them as we continue on," Cody excitedly explained. "Any who, during the fight, Superman gets another psychic interference that turns out is a call for help from a being locked up somewhere. So Superman, followed by a confused Batman, flees the scene of the battle to find the source of the psychic distress call. Once he finds it, he and Batman discover an alien being held prisoner in a military base. Sensing the alien to be an ally, they free him and are introduced to J'onn J'onzz aka The Martian Manhunter. Bridgette? Your first impression of this character?" _

_"Um..." the surfer girl paused to think for a minute before replying. "Well, I didn't know what to think of him. I mean, I thought he was going to be a boring character. But instead, he's a very dignified, wise being with a caring soul. He's... he's my kind of character: he uses his head before acting. I mean, more so than the others seem to." _

_"Woah. Nice analysis Malibu," Noah complimented, somewhat shocked that she seemed to have taken the words right from his head. _

_"Told you I had some surprises in store for you," she slyly chuckled. _

_"And speaking of the others, J'onn uses his psychic abilities to contact four other heroes to aide them in their efforts just as the aliens attack the base," Cody continued. "We're introduced to the Green Lantern, The Flash, Hawkgirl, and... sigh Wonder Woman..." _

_Cody and Noah glanced over at the geek, who had now formed a goofy, longing expression on his face._

_"Cody? You okay?" Bridgette asked, somewhat worried for her co-host. _

_"Don't mind him. It's just that Wonder Woman is one of Cody's waifu's," Noah explained. _

_"Waifu?" Bridgette was confused. _

_"It means animated love," Noah explained. _

_Bridgette seemed shocked and somewhat disturbed that people could have crushes on animated characters to such an extreme level. But then again, she was an outsider to the geek world. _

_"And why not?" Cody demanded. "Wonder Woman is one of the toughest, honest, just, beautiful babes to ever be imagined. Tell me you wouldn't want to date someone like her! Tell me!" _

_"All right Mr. Creepy, settle down. You're scaring Bridgette here." _

_Indeed, Bridgette was disturbed by Cody's crazed attraction to an animated character. Cody, seeing this, smiled sheepishly at the uncomfortable blonde sitting between him and Noah. _

_"...sorry," he apologized. "Getting back on track, J'onn explains to the heroes that he is a native of Mars and the aliens first attacked his planet some years ago. In fact, he was the sole survivor of a race that stood up to the incursion by paralyzing them with a nerve gas that was made from a now extinct plant. While the threat was stunned, he managed to lock them up in a canyon for five hundred years. There they stayed... that is, until a team of astronauts accidentally set them free." _

_"Gee, someone's seen power rangers recently," Noah chuckled. _

_Cody joined in the laugher, but Bridgette just seemed confused. The two geeks cleared their throats, aware to how confused the surfer had become. _

_"So the seven heroes split into three teams to try and fight off the invasion in three different parts of the world. Flash wants to be with Wonder Woman... sigh as would I... but is paired with Green Lantern much to his frustration (I would of been frustrated too). Superman teams up with Hawkgirl, and Batman goes with J'onn and... sigh the beautiful, wonderful Wonder Woman..." _

_Again, Cody had gone into another daydream. Not wanting to lose their audience, she immediately took the spotlight. _

_"Personally, I love the teams," she spoke. "And one particular team up that I particularly fond of was Superman and Hawkgirl. Adding on to what Noah said earlier, I felt that this was a smart move by the creator's part by taking a lesser known super hero and pairing her up with a more popular one. Superman didn't show her up in any way and this showed that Hawkgirl is just as valid a warrior and hero as Superman." _

_"I agree with you Bridgette," Noah remarked. "But I want to bring up something I liked about these scenes with the heroes teaming up. As noted, this is definitely the beginning of the Justice League. And here, we see the inexperience these heroes have working with someone else as for the most part, they've had to carry out their jobs as heroes on their own. There are moments between Green Lantern and The Flash where the two can't seem to get on the same page and almost get killed as a result. Superman and Hawkgirl learn how the other operates: Superman trying to be more strategic while Hawkgirl is more of a take action kinda gal. And Wonder Woman has to prove her worth to Batman, who sees her as just a rookie." _

_"Which she does a great job of," Cody boldly stated. "But yeah. Continuing on the great point that Noah brought up, the inexperience these heroes have with working as a team causes their first plan to fail. It is even believed that Batman is killed during his team's mission." _

_"Though even I knew he wasn't killed," Bridgette proudly stated. _

_"And how was that, pray tell?" Noah questioned. _

_"Easy. Batman's one of the three superheroes on the cover of the DVD box set," Bridgette explained. "If he was killed off early, he wouldn't be on there." _

_The two boys stared in awe and amazement that Bridgette was able to deduce that by simply looking at the DVD box cover. What she said was indeed true and they knew it themselves, though they did not expect her to figure it out. _

_"Cheater," was all Noah said, not wanting to hint that she had impressed him. _

_"So to continue, J'onn summons the other heroes to Metropolis when he senses that Superman and Hawkgirl are kidnapped by the aliens and tries to formulate a plan to free them. This time, the team seems to have a better concept of teamwork." _

_"Thus proving that even the best of heroes have to overcome weaknesses and inexperienced at some point in their heroic careers," Noah added. _

_"But despite their efforts, they fall for a trap when they come across alien clones of Superman and Hawkgirl and are captured along with the two mentioned heroes. When they come to, they discover that the senator that called for the motion of disarming the nuclear weapons was actually an alien in disguise. And now that the planet is completely void of sun and that there is no defense left for the world, the aliens call forth their mothership with carries their leader called 'The Imperium'." _

_"Or as I like to call it, the offspring of the mother brain," Noah commented. He and Cody once again shared a chuckle, leaving a confused Bridgette in the dark once again. _

_"Anyways, The Imperium targets J'onn first, wanting to finish what it started on mars. But, as Bridgette and I'm sure most of you already predicted, Batman is revealed just as J'onn is about to be killed. Turns out, Batman was being mentally blocked out by J'onn to the point that no one could detect him." _

_"Which leads to the question: why didn't he just do that in the beginning?" Noah questioned. "I mean, if that was all that had to happen to defeat the alien insurgency, why didn't they think of that earlier?" _

_"i think it was because they needed all the information they could gather since they didn't know enough about the creatures to defeat them," Cody retorted. "I mean, they discovered how to reverse the tanks pumping smog into the sky and that they did it because the sun literally destroys them." _

_"So that would make them anti-wicked witches then," Bridgette said with a small chuckle. But her chuckling ceased when she saw that neither Noah nor Cody were joining her and they now looked confused. _

_"You know... wizard of Oz?" she explained. _

_"Oh, we get it. It just didn't make sense," Noah retorted. _

_"And to sum up the episode, Batman reverses the pumps, thus clearing the skies and weakening the aliens, the heroes break free and destroy the Imperium via the beautiful Wonder Woman roping the mothership and holding it at bay whilst Hawkgirl destroys it with her mace. The heroes then unite to take out the rest of the alien factories around the world, thus saving the day." _

_"And the episode concludes with the first major character development for our main character Superman," Noah spoke. "The realization that no matter how mighty one person may be. No matter what powers one has. No matter how strong, fast, or smart one is, one cannot protect the earth alone. There is always someone else out there that has a skill that you can use to your advantage. You cannot carry the weight of the world's problems by yourself. Even if you are Superman. Realizing this, Superman offers the other six heroes to join forces to work together to protect the planet; a real sign of maturity and growing for the man of steel." _

_"And that's the first episode," Cody finished. "I think we should end with Bridgette giving her thoughts as an outsider. Bridgette?" _

_Bridgette paused to think for a minute. _

_"Well Cody, I have to admit: you were right. So far, I'm seeing why you really like this show. It has the perfect balance of drama, action, humor, and mystery to create a flowing story while also delivering on mature themes that kids and adults can learn from. I loved the first story arc and I look forward to the next one." _

_"And we look forward to talking about the next one with you the fans," the geek said to the camera. _

_"Indeed we do," Noah added. "In fact, we urge all of you watching out there to watch the episodes with us. That way, you can add your thoughts about each episode too. Bridgette and Cody here want to hear what you think about the show and each episode." _

_"What about you Noah? Aren't you interested in the fans opinions about the show?" Bridgette asked. _

_"Not really," he admitted. "After all, I know my opinion is the right one." _

_The other two co-hosts just stared blankly at the know-it-all, unimpressed with his over-confidence. _

_"And I suppose we'll end it on that note," Bridgette concluded. "Thanks for tuning in guys and we'll see you next time for the next story arc of Justice League here on..._

_**BEAUTY AND THE GEEKS VLOGS!**_

* * *

"Good episode guys," Bridgette called to the two boys as she exited the room.

"You too Bridgette!" Cody called after her.

"Not bad for your first time," Noah added. "Just be sure to study up on that DC manual I gave you so you're better be ready for the next episode."

"I will! Thanks again and I'll see you tomorrow night!'

Bridgette closed the door to their room. She happily hummed the Justice League theme song in her head as she made her way back to her own room. She was relieved to have something to take her mind off current problems she was dealing with. But she knew she would have to face Geoff about his attitude sooner or later. She just hoped she was ready for whatever might happen after that confrontation.

**A/N - So there you go guys! The first episode is done. Stay tuned in the near future for the second story arc of Justice League.  
**

**Oh! And feel free to leave your comments of the show too. I'm interested in hearing what you guys have to say about the show. Also, feel free to check out the next episode before I review it. **

**And finally, someone thought I should do guest appearances for the show. What do you guys think about that? Good idea or not? I'll let you leave suggestions. Until then, take care! **


End file.
